This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Various antenna types are used in the automotive industry, including aerial AM/FM antennas, patch antennas, etc. Antennas for automotive use are commonly positioned on the vehicle's roof, hood, or trunk lid to help provide the antenna with an unobstructed view overhead or towards the zenith. By way of example, an antenna module may be fixed to a vehicle's metallic body wall by using a two-handed method (i.e., a method that requires the installer to use both hands) and/or a method that requires separate mechanical fasteners (e.g., screw and nut assemblies, etc.) to be added during the mounting process on the production line. One example installation method includes mounting an antenna to a vehicle body wall using an M14 thread and nut, where the nut is an extra part required for mounting. Another example installation method includes mounting an antenna to a vehicle body wall using two nuts. Still a further example installation method includes the use of adhesive tape for mounting the antenna to a vehicle body wall.